The Missing Piece
by BabyCinnamonxD
Summary: During an attack at SciLab, Forte kidnaps Netto after a short conversation with Cossack. But there are other things happening as well. What is the connection between 'Lan' and 'Bass? Why are the Darkloids able to regenerate themselves? What about Alpha?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: **This is somewhat a mixture of the games and the original anime. Rockman and Netto are brothers and share a link etc. :D I've been planning this for a long time now, haha. I cant think of a title though! D: But then, hopefully it's alright! :D ENJOY!

* * *

Netto tossed and turned on his bed. Beads of perspiration rolled down from his forehead. Finally, the brown-haired boy jerked up from his sleep, clutching his blanket close to his chest, breathing heavily.

"Netto-kun?" Rockman asked softly.

"Ah…Rockman." Netto turned to his friend and managed a weak smile. "I'm okay… it's just that nightmare again."

"You're having a lot of nightmares recently."

Netto shrugged. "I have no idea why though…but it feels so…real. It's like it happened before…"

"Netto-kun…"

"It's okay! I'm okay. Everything's okay!"

Netto flopped back onto his bed, while staring at the ceiling.

"Netto-kun…if you have that nightmare one more time I swear I'm gonna force you to tell me about it okay?"

Netto smiled to himself.

"Sure Rockman. No problem."

...

The next day, the two were given a mission, which was to investigate the recent release of viruses from the Undernet. Rockman walked slowly and carefully. The whole of Undernet was looking peaceful. Too peaceful.

"Netto-kun, I don't see anything here…"

But there was no response from his operator.

"Netto-kun?"

Again, there was no reply. Worried about Netto, Rockman logged himself out. Unknown to him, someone was secretly observing him.

"Netto-kun, why didn't you reply me? I thought something happened to you!" Rockman chided once he returned to his PET.

"You did? I couldn't hear you." Netto shrugged. "Anyway, anything worth mentioning in the Undernet?"

"It was peaceful…too peaceful. Just like the calm before a storm…"

"You're thinking too much-"

Just then, the alarm sounded and a dimensional area surrounded SciLab. Netto got up on his feet. "What the?"

"Netto!" Enzan(In cross fusion) entered the room. "We're under attack! Quick, crossfuse!"

Before Netto could do anything, the ground shook and thick vines shot up, grabbing Netto and Enzan. Out of shock, Netto dropped his PET.

"Oh Shucks!"

Plantman entered the room and smiled. "Never thought I'd attack in broad daylight huh? Well, I thought by now you'd have realised that the viruses were meant to be a form of distraction so I could break through your security system."

"Weren't you, like, supposed to be deleted by now?" Netto struggled, trying to free himself while reaching for his PET. Plantman noticed that and kicked his PET away.

"I am, after all, a Darkloid. I can regenerate myself from scrap data as many times as I want." He smirked and looked at Rockman. "Perfect timing." He walked towards the PET. "This might be a great time to delete you, Rockman."

Before Plantman could do anything, he felt a sword go through his body. Screaming in pain, Plantman vanished, but the dimensional area was still activated. Netto looked at the person who 'saved' Rockman…

It was Forte.

"Puny plant." He spat. "The one to delete Rockman, and destroy SciLab, would be me."

Netto, now freed from the vines, rushed to Rockman's side. He crossfused and turned to Forte. "I'm not going to let you destroy SciLab!"

"Deactivate your cross fusion, human." Forte said calmly as he grabbed Enzan by the neck.

Netto stared at Forte angrily, but did as told. As soon as he does that, Forte jumped forward and grabbed him by the neck. Netto struggled but Forte's grip was too strong.

"Forte…" Netto gasped, "Let…me go…"

Forte smirked at Netto's helplessness. "So this is what humans are. Weak, and they come begging for their lives when they are about to face death?" Forte swiftly kicked Netto in the stomach and released his grip on his neck. "How pathetic."

"BASS!"

Forte turned around and glared at the person who called. It was Dr. Cossack, his creator, his father, the one who gave him everything.

"Do not call me by that accursed name, foolish human. My name is no longer Bass." Forte scowled at him, eyes full of hatred.

"Your grudge is with me. With SciLab. We have let you down. But that boy has nothing to do with it!" Cossack said sternly. Forte laughed out.

"He is a human. Hence he is involved. And thus he must be eliminated. That's all to it." After saying that, his hand changed into a dark sword and prepared to give the semi-conscious Netto a fatal blow.

"No, Bass…NO!" Cossack shouted, "That boy… HE'S LAN!"

At the sound of that name, as if something struck him, Forte stopped in his actions and stared at the boy in his arms. Slowly, he removed his headband and his eyes widened in horror.

"….you'll pay for this, Cossack. You'll pay for every single thing you've done to me." After saying that, Forte took Netto and vanished.

...

Enzan opened his eyes. He couldn't remember what happened. He could only remember that Forte used him as a hostage to force Netto out of cross fusion…

_Damn that Forte! _

Enzan rubbed his head and looked around the room. His eyes rested on the Blue and Red PETs on the table. Rockman was silently staring at space.

"Rockman?" Enzan whispered.

"Ah. You're awake, Enzan-san." Rockman forced a smile, but it was not working. Enzan could see through the Navi. The sadness inside of him.

"I…I saw everything." Rockman muttered. "I could see everything that was happening, but yet I could do nothing about it. I was stuck…in this PET…All I could do was watch as Forte took Netto-kun away."

Enzan looked at Rockman and smiled weakly. "We'll get him back, Rockman. I promise."

"Rockman, mind if I ask…" Blues said out from his PET. "Lan is?"

Rockman looked up seriously. "Lan is Netto-kun's name when he was young. Like, a nickname."

Enzan chuckled. "I remember mine. 'Chaud'."

"I was known as 'Hub' then, when I was still Saito." Rockman smiled. "I forgot when we decided to use back our real names."

Blues looked around the room, as if thinking about something. "Did Netto have some kind of past when he was 'Lan'?"

"Yeah." Rockman smiled sadly, "When I was still alive, he came back and cried his heart out, saying that his best friend died, and he was unable to do anything about it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: **I merged the anime and game together. In the games Bass was created by Cossack, but in the anime Forte originated from pharaohman so I decided to combine them :D

* * *

Netto stared intensely at the cloaked navi. He was just sitting there, lost deep in his thoughts. Looking around, the place looked old.

"Forte…" Netto said softly, still grimacing from the pain from his wounds, "where am I?"

"In a warehouse somewhere." Was the reply.

Netto was taken aback at that. He wasn't expecting the Navi to reply to his question. But since he did, Netto decided to try his luck again.

"In the real world?"

"Yes, human. There is no way you can go into the internet."

"So you're in a copybot?"

"Yes, human, it is the only way I can stay in the real world."

Netto became annoyed at his stereotyped answer. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want?"

At that sentence, Forte turned to look at Netto. Uncomfortable with that, Netto looked away and closed his eyes.

"If you're gonna use me to defeat Rockman then just give it up."

"I don't need you to defeat that trash."

Netto jolted up in anger. "He is **not** trash!" After saying that, Netto's pain came back to him and he clutched his stomach in pain. Forte mused at the scene.

"As much as I do not want to believe that you are Lan, every single thing you do is similar to him." He said finally.

"Lan?" Netto asked quizzically. Then he smiled to himself. "I really haven't used that name in a long long while."

Forte walked to Netto's side and bent down next to him. "Why did you change your name?"

Netto laughed. It was too much. This navi, the famous human-hater, is suddenly being so soft on him. The thought of Forte being 'gentle' was just unbelievable.

"I didn't change my name." Netto chuckled, "Netto was my real name from the start. Lan was just a nickname. Nicknames were really popular around that time."

"So why did you stop using it?"

Netto stared at Forte. "Why would you want to know?"

"Just tell me, human."

Netto sighed.

"Oh well. When I was super young, like about five or so, papa used to always bring me to SciLabs. Once, when I was wandering around I met a navi. He was really nice! I would always drop over to SciLab and tell this navi whatever happened in school, and it was like, he was my best friend. He even promised that when I grow up and is able to handle having a navi, he would be my navi and I would be his operator."

Netto smiled at the thought and continued.

"But good things didn't always last long. There was a bug or some sort so they blamed it on him cause they think he has too much power. They wanted to delete him. That day when I heard that they were going to delete him I rushed there and went to meet him. I was going to help him escape when another scientist came in and grabbed me. I struggled and struggled…but they were adults, and I was only five…"

Netto rubbed his tears away. "He managed to escape the scientists, but this navi just came and shot him straight in his chest. Then he absorbed him." Netto clutched his hands tightly. "Pharoahman… This damn navi first absorbed my best friend, and then deleted my brother…"

Forte stared at Netto silently. Whatever Netto just said felt like missing pieces into his life. For a long time ever since he came out of Pharoahman he was trying to find Lan, but it was as though this boy has never existed. And to think that he was there all the time, opposing his actions.

"Ha… I haven't talked about this for a long time." Netto smiled to himself. "The recent nightmares were killing me, now that I've said it, I feel sort of…relieved."

"Nightmares?"

"Yeah." Netto glanced suspiciously at Forte. He was being too interested in this. "Recently the scene I just told you will replay in my dreams. Only that I don't remember any faces. It was all blurry. After all, I only saw him when I was five. I only remember his name though…"

At this, Forte looked at Netto straight in the eyes. "What was his name?"

Netto stared at Forte, and smiled weakly to himself.

"Bass."

...

Back at the SciLab, Cossack, Enzan, Blues and Rockman gathered together to try and find a solution to save Netto.

" Dr. Cossack, what do you propose we do?" Enzan asked. Cossack seemed to be fumbling with his computer.

"It seems that we have other things to be worried about." He said finally. "Plantman was a decoy to distract us, while the other darkloids enter the network to reach Alpha."

"Alpha?" Rockman exclaimed suddenly, "He's deleted! Netto-kun and I deleted him!"

"What you two deleted, is just a copy of the original Alpha." Cossack said sharply. "The real Alpha has a missing part at its side."

"Missing part?" Blues echoed.

"Yes. I'm sure you know that the 'Best friend' Netto spoke of when he was young was Bass, as known as Forte now. In order to save Bass from Pharoahman, Netto went to the Alpha chamber and took a piece of alpha away. No one noticed this until the time you deleted the copy." Cossack faced Rockman. "And I'm sure you know that Netto has a part of Alpha."

Rockman lowered his head. "They say Alpha will not be at his strongest if he is not complete. By taking that piece, Netto-kun is just preparing for the worse! Sure, he originally planned to use that to save Bass, but after Pharoahman disappeared, Netto-kun gave up on using Alpha. Gradually he forgot about this incident as well. He was only five then."

"So where is Alpha now, Rockman?"

"Within Netto."

"INSIDE OF HIM?" Enzan blurted out.

Rockman smiled. "Don't worry. It's not harmful. It used to be in the PET until once we crossfused Netto-kun said it's safer for it to be placed somewhere that other people can't steal. So we placed it into our crossfused body and when we deactivated it wasn't in my body so it must be in Netto's."

Cossack wasn't shocked by any of this. "So in order for the final piece to be taken out, Netto must be in cross fusion state. Either that, or Netto needs to be partially data."

"Pulsed in…" Blues muttered silently, but everyone was able to hear him.

Cossack slammed down his laptop and looked at Enzan straight in the eyes. "We have to find Netto before anyone else does. I assure you, the Original Alpha is ten times stronger than the copy one, even if it is incomplete."

...

Forte placed his hand on Netto's head. The brunette just stoned there in shock. What was Forte going to do with him? Netto shut his eyes and was shocked when Forte pulled him into an embrace.

"F...Forte?" Netto stammered.

Forte did not speak, but these were too much for him. He was feeling something else other than anger and hatred for once. He felt happy. It was as though he found something that belonged to him once again.

"Forte?" Netto tried again.

Forte released Netto and looked at him, running his hands over Netto's hair.

"What is going on?" Netto asked quietly and Forte's lips formed a thin smile.

"It's nothing."

Netto wanted to ask so much more but he decided that the navi must not be in his right mind hence he left him alone. Again, Forte pulled Netto close to him and cuddled him. His only friend from over ten years ago, finally found.

Curiosity finally got the better of Netto as he pushed Forte away gently and asked. "Forte, what are you doing? What's happening now?"

Before Forte could answer, someone broke through the roof of the warehouse. As the dust cleared, Netto could clearly see who.

"Beastman!"

"Hello kid." Beastman snickered. "Never expected you to be in such a place but it just makes everything easier doesn't it?"

"You're supposed to be deleted!" Netto exclaimed.

"Tch. Didn't you pay any attention to Plantman? Never mind that, you're as good as mine, kid!"

As Beastman lunged at Netto, Forte stood in front of Netto and flung Beastman back.

"Pathetic animal. Do you not realise that I am here?" He scowled. Netto looked at Forte again. This was so different from the Forte he was talking to a few minutes ago.

Beastman got up on his feet. "So YOU are the interference Shademan was telling us about."

Netto looked at the two navis in front of him. "Shademan? Oh gosh. This is getting so complicated…" Then, as if by instinct, he placed his hand on his chest.

"This wouldn't, by chance, have anything to do with…Alpha, does it?" He whispered to himself silently.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **Which kind soul can tell me how to insert spacings and indications withing the story? T_T Can't take this anymore...

* * *

Beastman stood up and grinned evilly at Forte. "When Alpha awakes, you will be the first one to be devoured by it."

_Dang! _Netto thought silently in his head._ It DOES have something to do with Alpha!_

Forte seemed undaunted by Beastman's threats. He chuckled to himself and raised his arm as it began charging power.

"It seems that you are still unaware of who you are dealing with, you miserable excuse for a navi."

"Oh, of course I know who I am dealing with. of course." Beastman smirked. "The navi that SciLab tried so hard to create…and destroy just because you had power."

Forte scowled at the comment, but Netto was taken aback.

"F...Forte…" He could barely speak. "Y…you're Bass?"

Forte ignored the boy's statement and released his charged shot. Beastman jumped out of the way, but was unable to dodge the second and third shot. He fell to the ground with a thud.

"Come on. What happened to the boastful attitude you had just a few seconds ago?" Forte mocked as he walked towards Beastman. "Weakling."

Beastman tried to scramble to his feet but the damage he took was too much. Forte laughed and summoned his sword, preparing to give Beastman a final blow when suddenly Netto ran in front of Forte and spread his arms out as an attempt to stop Forte.

"Tch, Lan. What are you doing? Get out of the way!" Forte commanded. Netto shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you delete him, not until I know what is going on!"

Forte sighed and went over to Beastman. He picked him up and held his sword close to Beastman's throat.

"What is this Alpha you speak of?" He growled softly. "Is it the same Alpha as the one the foolish human tried to control the last time?"

Netto stared expectantly at Beastman. However, Beastman showed no signs of succumbing. Irritated, Forte threw Beastman over to a side and fired a fatal shot. The navi then vanished.

"Forte!" Netto exclaimed. "I said not to delete him!"

Forte grabbed Netto's arm roughly and smiled. "You may be Lan, but you're not my operator. So sad to say I don't have to take orders from you. But he was not going to tell us anything, so it would be a waste of time."

Netto flung his hand away and turned to one side. "Alpha, huh?"

"Do you know something about it?"

"Somehow."

"Tell me."

Netto turned to Forte. "For what? I've told you a lot already."

Annoyed at Netto's tone, Forte moved forward and grabbed the boy by the shoulders. "Firstly," he started while keeping a hold over the struggling boy. "Whatever you told me just now was relevant to me. So I had a right to know. And now what I'm asking you to tell me seems to have something to do with me as well, and hence I also have a right to know, simple as that."

Netto stopped struggling and looked at Forte in the eyes.

"I have a part of Alpha inside me and I think they're trying to get it."

"What?" The navi, surprised, released his grip on the boy. Netto took a few steps back and sighed.

"I heard that Alpha is dangerous as a kid. So I stole a part of Alpha and hid it away, because if I didn't remember wrongly, Alpha would never be as powerful as it should be if it is not complete." Netto smiled. "But that wasn't the initial reason though."

Forte looked seriously at Netto. "And I'm guessing I have something to do with your initial reason?"

Netto stuck out his tongue. "I was only five at that time so I did stupid stuff."

Forte smiled at that and walked to Netto's side. Netto kept his eyes on Forte as he advanced.

"Come on." Forte smiled as he picked Netto up. "We have somewhere to go."

"Hey! Let go-" Netto exclaimed before his brain absorbed the second half of Forte's sentence. "Go where?"

Forte smirked to himself and walked out of the warehouse with Netto in his arms, still confused.

...

Back at the SciLab, Cossack and Enzan worked on the computer, typing furiously on the keyboard. Blues and Rockman stood outside of the Alpha Chamber, fighting any Darkloids that came their way.

"This is insane." Rockman shook his head. "All these darkloids were those that we deleted before, but yet the regenerate at amazing speed."

"Something must be providing them with the power to regenerate. But we don't know what." Blues replied while dodging Flashman's Neon Light.

"…This is irritating. There's no way we can find Netto-kun with our hands all tied up with this." Rockman said in frustration, hurling a minibomb at a virus. "Darkloids…viruses, then more Darkloids. This just doesn't end!"

"Calm down Rockman." Enzan said, not looking up from his computer screen. "We're trying our best to locate Netto and Forte. Don't worry."

Rockman turned to his opponent and sighed. "and you had to remind me that he's with Forte…"

Blues chuckled at that comment and flung Flashman aside. The Darkloid vanished. "As soon as we finish this, we'll go look for Netto-san. And knowing that Netto-san is actually Lan, I'm almost sure that Forte would not harm him."

Rockman smiled at Blues. "Thank you Blues."

"You're welcome."

...

Forte walked for a long while, with Netto closely following at the back, still unaware of where the cloaked navi was bringing him. He looked around. It was nowhere he recognized.

"Can you please," Netto said suddenly, "Tell me where we are going?"

Forte turned around and looked at the brunette. "To a miserable being known as a scientist."

After hearing that, Netto stopped in his tracks.

"Scientist? Who?"

"That accursed Cossack."

"Dr. Cossack?" Netto looked doubtful. But Forte's eyes told him that he wasn't lying, at least that was what he thought.

Forte walked on. "I sent him a message telling him where you will be and he said he'll send your weak friend to pick you up."

Netto snickered. "I don't recall anyone on my friend list being weak."

Suddenly, Forte looked suspiciously around. Netto noticed and walked closer to him.

"Forte, what's up?"

Forte chose to ignore the boy as he continued to survey his surroundings. All of a sudden, plants rose from the ground, surrounding the two of them.

"Hello. Hope you remember me!" Plantman emerged from behind his vines.

"Plantman!" Netto exclaimed. "You were deleted just a few hours ago…how-"

"Regeneration, boy." Plantman replied with a matter-of-factly tone. "Beastman will be back as well, before you know it."

Forte started charging his shot. "There's no reason for me to let you live then."

"Oh, please wait, Forte." Plantman smiled. "We're not after you. We're after that boy behind you." Right after that sentence, the vines hurled themselves at Netto and wrapped tightly around him.

"H-ey!"

Before Forte could save Netto, Plantman hurled a bomb at Forte and fled, bringing Netto with him. After a few seconds, Enzan appeared.

"Forte!" Enzan shouted, "Where's Netto?"

"As if you couldn't see what happened!" Forte snapped and followed Plantman's tracks.

"Damn…" Enzan muttered to himself and took out his PET. "Hello? Dr. Cossack? Enzan here. We were too late. Netto's been taken by Plantman."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **Just read two awesome reviews by RebelGurl2011. Now I know how happy a person feels when they receive reviews. :P HAHA! THANKYOU SO MUCH! I want to finish this soon but ideas keep streaming out from my head T_T HAHA. BUT I DID IT! YAY! I FINISHED IT! :D THANKYOU~!

* * *

Netto opened his eyes and surveyed his surroundings. He was still tied up, but everything looked different.

"What the-"

"Ah. You're awake, boy. For a while we were afraid the pulse in would kill you." Shademan smiled evilly at Netto.

"**You, **of all darkloids, should have been deleted and never return."

Shademan chuckled at the statement. "How nice. I didn't know I was the most detested Darkloid in your eyes."

Shademan turned and faced Netto. "Ah…" He exhaled excitedly. "Alpha…one of the strongest beings in the internet. Finally, he would be complete and would devour the whole of the net, then the world."

"You do realise, that if the net is absorbed, you guys will be gone as well?"

"Ah boy." Shademan laughed out loud. His laughter echoed around the place. "Do you still not know what is going on? All of us have become Alpha's warriors. Hence we are able to regenerate as much as we want to, as fast as we want to. When Alpha is released, we will definitely be by Alpha's side, watching the destruction of human and navis."

Netto smirked. "Aw. It's not like you to serve a master. Much less a master that is not exactly humane looking."

Shademan took that as an insult and walked towards Netto, giving him a slap on his face. "You are merely a tool. So shut up." He then turned away from Netto. "First of all, that piece of Alpha inside you…We need to get it out."

"How are you gonna do that?"

"Extracting it, of course…"

...

Back at SciLab, Cossack slammed his laptop down and buried his head in his hands.

"Dr. Cossack…" Rockman said softly, but it was clear that the blue navi was troubled by the fact that his operator was captured, even with Forte around.

"This seriously spells trouble, Rockman." Cossack said with his head still buried under. "Alpha cannot be released."

"Is there anything I can do?" Rockman asked hopefully. Dr Cossack looked up.

"You have to defeat Alpha then. It's true that Alpha is strong. But when it's merging back with his final piece, that will be the only time when he will be unable to fight back, or do anything, perfect time to destroy it."

...

Netto screamed loudly. The pain was too much for him to handle. Who knew extraction was this painful? It was as though something was being pulled out of him. Hiding the tears that almost flowed out, Netto gritted his teeth and looked at Shademan, who was happily fingering his newly acquired prize, the final piece of Alpha.

"At long last…" Shademan cackled. "Alpha will be complete!"

Turning back to Netto, Shademan smirked and summoned Plantman. "Destroy him." Was all he said as he left the place with the Alpha piece.

Plantman walked closer to Netto, his hand becoming a leaf blade. Netto looked at him and then dropped his head, eyes closed. Then, a shout was heard and followed by the sound of particles after deletion. Netto opened his eyes. Standing before him, was Forte.

"What are you doing? It's not like you to give up." He commented coldly.

Netto closed his eyes again. "It's no good. I'm drained. They extracted Alpha out of me by force. I feel like my body's going to collapse any moment, especially when I'm still pulsed in like this…"

Forte went closer to Netto and removed the vines around him. Netto flopped onto his arms like a lifeless body. Forte held him close.

"Ne, Forte?" Netto muttered.

"What is it?"

"I'm really glad you're alive. As Bass I mean."

Forte became silent as he stared at the tired boy. He was looking pale, yet his words were cheerful, bright and it brought Forte slight happiness. It was the second time he felt this way. Forte picked Netto up slowly.

"I'm going to bring you to the SciLab. You, don't talk and don't make any actions. Rest yourself until then." Forte said tonelessly, despite how he was feeling.

Netto managed a slight nod. "Thank you Bass. Really. Thank you."

...

Over at Alpha Chamber, Rockman and Blues were fighting with all their might against all the Darkloids that gathered there. Just then, Shademan appeared, holding the last Alpha piece.

"Oh no…Please don't tell me that's the piece in Netto-kun's body…" Rockman stared, his eyes widening in horror.

"Yes Rockman." Shademan answered proudly. "It is the final piece we've extracted from your operator. He should have been dead by now though."

Upon hearing that Rockman fell onto his knees. Blues ran to his side and tried to pull him up. "Rockman! Be strong! I'm sure Netto-san is okay!"

But Rockman couldn't concentrate. He was too caught up in his own thoughts. Part of him believed that Netto was still alive, but the other half had already lost hope.

"Damn it…" Blues stared at Shademan. "You're not getting any closer to Alpha!"

"Oh, am I not?" Shademan made his evil laughter again. "There is no way you can stop me, AND the other darkloids that are here, alone."

"Of course he can!" came a voice.

Blues turned around and saw Enzan, running to him.

"Enzan-sama! What are you doing here?"

"I pulsed in. Come on Blues." Enzan said as he eyed his opponents.

"Understood."

"FULL SYNCHRO"

Shademan mused at this. "So you think by using Full Synchro you can defeat us?"

"At least we can push you away from Alpha." Enzan smirked.

Shademan laughed. "Push us away from Alpha? I don't think so." With that, he threw the piece of Alpha into the air and the piece entered the Alpha chambers by itself.

"OH NO!" Enzan and Blues both cried out at the same time as they ran to the doors of the chamber and opened it. Inside, they saw Alpha trying to fix his final piece back to himself. Behind him, the darkloids were all laughing and cheering.

"Dr Cossack said that when Alpha is merging back with his final piece, that will be the only time when he will be unable to fight back, or do anything, hence, it would be the perfect time to destroy it." Rockman said softly, when standing up. "Even if Netto-kun is unable to protect everyone, I will protect them all!"

_You idiot! Who said I couldn't protect them?_

Rockman's eyes widened at the mental message he received from his brother. Soon enough, Forte arrived, with Netto in his arms. Tiredly, Netto staggered to Rockman's said and hugged him.

"You have no idea what they put me through, man." He panted, smiling.

Rockman was so shaken up by everything that he was unable to speak. Netto, noticing this, smirked.

"Come on Rockman. Let's show Alpha how well we preserved his final part."

At this moment, Forte went forward and pulled Netto away. "You idiot. You are not in the condition to fight anyone."

Netto shrugged and smiled at Forte. "Everything will be fine. Rockman and I faced Alpha before, and an Alpha that cant fight back will be easy fry."

After saying that, he shook of Forte's hand and ran to Rockman. "Ready?"

"Anytime, Netto-kun."

"FULL SYNCHRO"

Shademan was suddenly furious. "GET THEM!"

All the Darkloids jumped at Blues and Forte while Netto and Rockman focused on Alpha. Rockman got ready his charged shot.

_Last Routine set…_Netto told himself mentally. Smiling, Rockman completed the sentence:

"Execute."

Right after saying that, the charged shot was fired. It hit Alpha directly in the orb and Alpha, unable to retaliate, fell limp. Seeing this, Rockman charged a few more shots and aimed them at Alpha. The Darkloids were feeling the side effects of Alpha weakening as they realise they were unable to regenerate anymore. Blues loaded a program advance while Forte prepared his Darkness Overload.

"Alright. This is it, Rockman! Sword! Wide Sword! Long Sword!" Netto exclaimed triumphantly.

Rockman, sensing his operator's excitement, prepared the Beta sword and closed his eyes happily. It was finally going to be over.

That final slash was all it took before Alpha was finally erased from the face of the internet.

Following suit, all the Darkloids that were previously regenerated all vanished. Leaving Blues, Forte and Rockman alone in the Alpha Chamber.

"Alright! We did it!" Netto cheered.

As he turned to find Forte, the cloaked navi was already nowhere to be seen.

...

A few days after the Alpha incident, Netto returned to his usual life. Preparing for school, having Netbattles and of course, his Net Savior work. Everything resumed as per normal and the Alpha chamber was being reconstructed to contain the core of the computer programmes.

Deep in the Undernet, Forte also returned to his usual life of roaming around and deleting useless navis along the way. But adding a new hobby, he would sometimes transport himself to somewhere Netto was and observe him from there.

Forte fingered the headband on his hand, the headband that he took from Netto from the very first day when he realised Netto was in fact, Lan.

"Netto..." He told himself. "One day, you will definitely be mine, just like when you were young."

He clutched the headband tightly.

"I'll make sure of it."

**END**


End file.
